Libre, enfin libre
by virginie06
Summary: Depuis son retour de l'île Mademoiselle Parker n'est plus la même, mais pourquoi?


_Les personnages du Caméléon ne m'appartienne pas mais je m'amuse juste avec. _

Point de vue de Mademoiselle Parker

-Mademoiselle Parker nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle de monsieur Lyle.

-Et je suppose que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

-Il été sur la piste de Jarod.

-Comment ça ? Et où est Sidney ?

-Depuis votre retour de l'île, il n'est plus vraiment lui même, je veux dire que la mort de votre père, et la disparition de Jarod le rend dingue.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je au courant que maintenant ?

-Depuis votre retour vous semblais plus heureuse, il ma promis de ne pas vous en parler.

-Donc si je vous suit Broots, cela fait deux mois que vous me faites des cachotteries.

-Non enfin oui, mais …

-Alors petite sœur comment va-tu ?

-Tu veux savoir comment je vais ou tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Je sais que depuis que je suis revenus tu n'es plus au commande du centre et que tu n'arrive pas à retrouver Jarod et que tu risque ta tête.

Le sourire de Lyle disparut et le mien s'agrandit à cette remarque, je veux qu'il paye pour tous ce qu'il à fais et surtout qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

-Je te rappelle que tu n'a jamais réussi à ramener Jarod et que notre père est mort après votre petite «escapade».

-Ne dis pas notre père et qui te dit que Jarod est encore en vie, il n'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis deux mois.

-Jarod est toujours en vie.

-Sidney ?

-Sidney veux bien m'aider à mettre la main sur lui.

-Que veux tu dire Lyle ?

-Ce cher Sidney ne ce remet pas que son jeune protégé ne lui ait pas donné de nouvelle depuis un certain temps. Si tu veux m'aider je t'attends dans mon bureau dans une heure.

Lyle parti, je me retourna vers Sidney.

-Comment osez-vous faire ça à Jarod ?

-Je ne veux pas arrêter Jarod, je veux savoir si il va bien, que croyez-vous vraiment que je serais capable d'arrêter Jarod par pure orgueil ?

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous n'alliez pas bien ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre ce sourire qui semble illuminé votre visage depuis votre retour, que c'est t-il passé sur cette île mademoiselle Parker ?

-J'ai appris beaucoup sur moi et ma vie. Allons voir Lyle.

Nous sommes partis vers le bureau de Lyle.

-Petite sœur justement je disais au triome vira que tu accepter de me laisser en charge du dossier Jarod.

-Justement, je vais t'aidai à le retrouver.

-Mais tu n'as jamais réussi à le ramener.

-J'ai toujours été plus proche que toi en deux mois.

-Bien, un informateur nous a dit avoir vue Jarod comme pêcheur sur un quai à Miami.

-Que fait t-il à Miami et comme pêcheur ?

-Je ne sais pas Jarod à toujours été un véritable mystère.

-Mademoiselle Parker à raison, Jarod ne fait rien sans raison.

-Vous comptez attendre une illumination ou vous venez ?

-Broots, prévenez l'hélicoptère nous arrivons, vous restez là et essayé de trouver quelque chose.

-D'accord, mais quoi ?

-N'importe quoi Broots, mais trouvé.

Broots est parti prévenir le pilote pendant que Lyle, Sidney et moi partîmes prendre nos affaire et montions dans l'hélicoptère. Sidney resté mué comme à son habitude, Lyle parlé avec le pilote pendant que je surveillé mon téléphone.

-Pourquoi regarde tu toujours ton téléphone Parker ?

-J'attends des nouvelles de Broots, pourquoi ?

-Je me posais la question.

-Tu me cache quelque chose.

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi serais-ce le cas ? Je me demande surtout pourquoi depuis ton retour tu es si ...joyeuse.

-J'ai trouvé la vérité sur ma famille, je sais désormais qui je suis, pourquoi ferais-je la tête ?

-Peut être parce que père a été tué par Jarod.

-Que veut tu dire ?

-Si il n'était pas parti à ta recherche et à la poursuite de Jarod il ne serais pas mort.

-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, petit frère, depuis la mort de Brigitte et la naissance de son fils il est devenu étrange, et il n'est pas venu pour me sauver ou ramené Jarod mais pour les papyrus. Jarod à peut être des défauts mais il n'est pas un meurtrier, pas comme certain.

-Nous arrivons mademoiselle Parker.

Nous venions d'arriver à Miami, nous demandions aux pêcheurs si ils avaient aperçut Jarod, un d'eux nous emmena dans une ruelle sombre, il y avait une porte, il nous dit que derrière celle-ci se trouvé un petit appartement dans lequel aurait séjourné Jarod.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, je n'aime pas ça.

-Tu deviens parano Parker, allez viens.

Lyle passa devant moi et ouvris la porte j'étais juste derrière lui quand de l'eau et des carcasses de poissons nous tombèrent dessus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je t'avais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui cloché.

-Tu ne va pas me dire qu'un peu de poissons et d'eau vont te tuer.

-Toi ça ne te dérange peut être pas vue que tu dégage déjà cette odeur horrible, mais je suis loin de chez moi et je sens mauvais, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime.

-Mademoiselle Parker, il à laissé une adresse et des livres de comptes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous devrions rentrer pour donné l'adresse à Broots.

-Vous avez raison allons-y.

-Tu oublie peut être que c'est moi qui dirige le dossier maintenant Parker.

-J'ai dis on rentre, je prend l'hélicoptère, tu veux rester ici fait ce que tu veux.

Je commençais à partir suivis de Sidney.

-Attend moi, j'arrive.

Nous sommes repartis dans l'hélicoptère, le pilote été presque hilare face à la situation, je lui jeta un regard qui lui fît comprendre de ne faire aucun commentaire, en arrivent au centre Broots courut vers nous.

-Que vous arrive t-il Broots, vous avez vue votre reflet dans un miroir ?

-Non, mais ce que j'ai trouvé est assez troublant, Jarod n'a jamais été pêcheur, il a habité l'appartement qu'une seule journée.

-Vous voulez dire que je sens le poisson mort pour rien !

-Non, enfin oui.

-Super, prenez cette adresse et trouvé moi où c'est.

-Mais...

-Quoi encore ?

-Il est très tard et je...je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Abby viens de revenir et je lui est promis une soirée film.

-Bien, allez-y, mais je veux ça pour demain, à la première heure.

-Merci.

-Dépêchez-vous de partir avant que je ne change d'avis.

Broots ce mis à courir dans les couloirs, il glissa trois fois avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

-Vous êtes devenu plus gentil mademoiselle Parker, à une époque vous ne l'auriez pas laissé rentré chez lui.

-Il a une fille mignonne et je ne veux pas la privé de son père, je sais ce que sais.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

-Plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi rentré chez vous, moi je vais prendre un bon bain et allez me couché.

-Bonne nuit mademoiselle Parker.

-Bonne nuit Sidney.

Je pris ma voiture et partie chez moi, je me gara dans le garage, je rentre dans la maison, je pris la direction de ma salle de bain et me fît couler un bain chaud, j'en profita pour me servir un verre de vin, me déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau, la chaleur dénoua mes muscles et bu une gorgé de vin.

-Parker ?

-Dans la salle de bain.

-Ça va ?

-Je sens le poissons, et toi ?

-Je vais bien, pourquoi sens tu le poisson ?

-J'ai été à Miami avec Lyle.

-Oh je suis désolé, je ne pensé pas que tu irais avec lui.

-Il y avais Sidney aussi.

-Bien.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi Jarod, pourquoi ne lui donne tu pas de nouvelle ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un ce doute que je suis ici.

Je sortie de la baignoire, pris un peignoir et parti rejoindre Jarod dans le salon.

-Personne ne sais que tu es là.

-Viens.

Il été installé dans un fauteuil et me tendis la main, je me mis sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux noir.

-C'est très risqué ce que nous faisons, mais je veux être avec toi.

-Moi aussi, pourquoi croit tu que j'ai suivis Lyle, je ne veux pas qu'il te trouve. Tu sais, le fait d'avoir découverte qui je suis,avec ton aide, me fait prendre conscience que je ne suis plus enchaîné au centre, et que tu n'aurais jamais dû l'être.

-Le seul avantage à avoir été là-bas c'est que je t'ai rencontré. Je n'oublierais jamais la jeune fille qui m'a donné mon premier baisé.

Je me pencha et l'embrassa, il m'a fallut de nombreuses années pour comprendre que je l'aimé et que je ne voulais pas le faire revenir au centre mais simplement le voir.

-Il y a quelqu'un sur le perron.

-Cache toi dans la salle de bain, dépêche toi.

-Mademoiselle Parker!

-Sidney ?

-Va ouvrir.

-J'arrive.

Je resserra la ceinture de mon peignoir et parti vers la porte, j'ouvris et vît Sidney dévasté.

-Entré.

-Merci, je suis désolé de vous dérangé si tard.

-Que vous arrive t-il ?

-J'ai retrouvé cette photo.

Je la pris et sourit

-C'est Jarod et moi enfant avec les lapins, comment l'avait vous eu.

-Je l'ai prise, je vous ai vue et trouvé touchant votre complicité, je l'ai toujours gardé secrète puisque votre père refusé que vous ne voyer Jarod.

-De peur qu'on devienne amis sûrement.

-Et si il été vraiment mort ? Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un fils, je lui ait dit mais jamais prouvé, j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui, maintenant que le centre à changé il pourrait enfin être libre.

-Comment ça ?

-Jarod ? Que fait tu ici ?

-Je me cache comme toujours.

-Mademoiselle Parker ?

-Depuis que nous avons été sur l'île nous nous sommes trouvé beaucoup de point en commun.

-Moi je l'ai connaissait déjà.

-Mais que voulez-vous dire par le fait qu'il pourrait enfin être libre.

-Si Lyle risque ça tête en ne te ramenant pas, cela veux aussi dire que si disparaît dans une course poursuite et que l'on retrouve un corps tellement brûlé que rien ne pourrait l'identifié alors tu serais libre.

-Je ne vais pas vous laissez au centre.

-Moi j'ai vécu, mais toi et mademoiselle Parker vous pourriez partir loin.

-Tu serais d'accord ?

-Que si tu viens.

Nous avions passé la nuit à mettre notre plan à exécution. Je suis arrivé au centre où Lyle me sauta directement dessus.

-Je voit que tu a réussi à enlever l'odeur de poisson.

-Et que toi tu ne t'ai pas douché, au pardon c'est ton odeur d'origine.

-Broots à trouvé les info sur l'adresse allons-y, où est Sidney ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce toi qui à eu les infos ?

-Je suis allez le voir, bon allons-y.

L'adresse menai à un entrepôt dans le Texas, Jarod été là, toujours la même, se regard de défis qui brille dans ses yeux et son éternelle veste en cuir qui le rend terriblement beau, je me mis à courir après lui en lui criant de s'arrêter. Lyle été derrière, mais trop près, je me mis à accélérer ma course même avec mes talons, Jarod entra dans une salle avec moi sur ses talons et là tout explosa derrière nous, deux corps calciné été placé sur le côté. Jarod me pris par la main et me tira dans une voiture. Il roula vite, je sentis quelque chose sur mes joues, je pleurais.

-Pourquoi pleure tu ?

-Je suis heureuse.

-Moi aussi.

Il nous conduisis loin du centre et de tout ça, Sidney nous informas quelque temps plus tard qu'il prenais sa retraire et qu'en apprenant notre mort Broots avait démissionné et que Lyle avait disparut depuis, plus aucun signe de vie. Je me retourna vers Jarod qui faisais la cuisine, je m'installa sur une chaise en le fixant.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Tu es libre.

-Non, nous somme tous les deux enfin libres et ça pour toujours, rien en nous séparera et nous enfermera encore.

Fin


End file.
